A Gardevoir's Loss
by 411thr0N3
Summary: His life seemed so complete, a venerable utopia, but when tragedy strikes, will he be able to save a treasured soul? Male Gardevoir x Male Trainer. RATED M!


**Hello, everyone! Do not worry; I have a full explanation about why I was gone for so long, but that is later. For now, let us recognize that all of that I wrote that is Pokemon belongs to Game Freak INC and Nintendo. I own nothing but the concept characters themselves. Enjoy!**

Life was... I don't really know how else to explain my life. Even as I stand over my flowers, watering them with love, I cannot honestly know how life feels right now. I had a wonderful husband who led an astounding gym, a little flower shop to call my own, with the help of flabébés of course, a wonderful home by the woods, and a daughter... my daughter. Not even when Aaron and I were mere lovers did the thought of a child ever cross my mind, but as I stand here reminiscing, I think back to those mere two years ago. The joy I felt to have Alexi in my arms, to know that she was safe and sound by my side, it was like a weight being lifted from my shoulders, to be alleviated of all that worry and woe. I felt joy when I heard the chimes of the door clinging away as it was pushed open, turning to see my daughter rush towards me.

"Mommy!"

I nearly cried, scooping my darling daughter up into my arms, holding her close against me. I wouldn't be able to do this for long, though, seeing as Alexi had already grown so much more. Even now, I had to use my psychic powers to keep her up. However, it was worth it, to have my beautiful child in my arms. Pesky, of course, had grown too, the bulky galvantula now whisking around both of us on four stocky legs in excitement. I couldn't stop giggling at the tiny tick trapped in a two foot body. The flabébés quickly got a hold of his attention, and soon my fairy friends were entertaining the giant spider, hiding inside the flowers for him to snoop around.

"Mommy!"

My heart alighted as I turned my gaze to her and was surprised with a paper shoved into my face.

"I got an A+!" Alexi squealed in happiness, "I didn't get an A!"

I couldn't help but cry out in joy, twirling her around in my arms as we both laughed in glee. She had been worried about this paper for weeks, saying that she would end up failing herself by getting anything less than perfect. She had even gotten sick from worrying! I tried helping her, but it sounded absolutely perfect to me; then again, it was the story about how her father and I met. Everything seemed to fit, all the grammar, at least to me, seemed right, and her story about it was so captivating that it was like I was hearing it for the first time. I got so worried for her that I got sick! Now, though, the torture was over, and it was time to celebrate, at least until the next big assignment. It was then I heard that sweet little jingle, and Alexi's eyes glowed with hope. She looked at me, with those cute, brown eyes begging me. I smiled and nodded.

"Ice cream!"

She cheered and skipped, Pesky suddenly drawn to the joy, spinning around Alexi and absorbing her happiness. I had to be quick and close up shop for the day before my cute, little daughter exploded. Just as I locked up, Alexi sped to the truck, the chariot of sweets slowing to a stop.

"Well, hello, little one!" a boisterous voice called out from the truck, "And what would you like!?"

"Jigglypuff bubblegum, please!" Alexi told, jumping for joy.

"Such manners! Your mother must be proud!"

I walked forward, Alexi snapping her hand around mine like a magnet. A mountain of a man turned around, a stick of pink and white ice cream shaped like a jiggly puff in one of his meaty hands. His eyes sparkled with innocent joy, as if he was shaped from the happiness of youth. As big of a brute this man seems, I knew personally how soft a heart Jobe Stonebridge had.

"Ah, the beautiful Mrs. Olive!" Jobe bellowed, "Is this adorable blondy yours!?"

I rolled my eyes. The countless number of times both Emma and Jobe had visited with their two children sparked through my mind as I then handed my card to the giant man. I always wondered at Jobe, this big man who could be whacking down trees with a single chop submitting himself to the entertainment of children; a clown at the hospital, the golurk giant in a play of Jack and the Beanstalk, and now this. He was truly an amazing man.

Waiving the giant goodbye as he putted along in his little ice cream truck, Alexi and I then made our way home, Pesky following along while running circles around us. He even went off and played hide and seek, hiding within the foliage until we spotted him and then proceeding to zoom around even faster. However, I soon began to realize that I was the only one finding Pesky. Finished with her ice cream, I noticed that Alexi began chewing on the leftover stick, a habit I knew meant fear. I tapped her on the shoulder with my free hand and she looked up at me, as if snapping from a trance. What's wrong, sweetie?

"Mom, I..." she stammered for a moment, collecting her thoughts, "Am I going to like going to school?"

I couldn't help but tilt my head. What did she mean?

"I mean real school, school for big kids."

That's right. She would be going into the first grade in just a few days. She had been wanting to take summer classes in order to ready herself, but that didn't seem to fix her anxiety.

"Kyle and Tie said it would be nothing," she told, staring at the barren ice cream stick, "But will I be smart enough?"

I stopped right then and turned towards her. Pesky popped up from the bushes to see what was going on. I looked at Alexi and knelt beside her, looking deep into her eyes. I then smiled and nodded. Of course, you are, my little star; nothing can shine so bright. She seemed to understand and hugged around my neck, a sigh of relief escaping her.

"Thanks, mommy."

My heart piece warmed at the sight of her calm again, her fear slowly dissipating away. That must have been the reason for her terror of failing, to make sure that she was good enough to excel. With her intellect, though, I had no fear of her falling behind.

We made it to the house in only a few minutes, and Alexi quickly sped over to the front door, but not to open it. Instead, she attacked the sword and shield hanging beside it, hugging the shield with glee.

"Hi, Cutter!" she shouted, a beaming smile covering her face. The sword and shield then came to life, the aegislash floating away from the wall with its one slitted eye gazing down at Alexi from the hilt. It then began to hop and swerve around, the usual dance of a jovial ghost. Then, my husband, that beautiful male I love, stepped forth, my heart leaping at the site of Aaron, like it had so long ago. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him, those caring hands then holding onto me as he spun me around, my dress flowing from the wind as I laughed in excitement. He then placed me gently back onto the patio, looking deep into my eyes.

"I love you," he told me with passion.

I love you, too.

"I made us some dinner," he told, his hand slipping around my butt, "Some lasagna with tamato berries, like a certain gardevoir likes."

I pinched him on the back; not around Alexi, even if she was distracted. I glowered at him with an irritated smile; Bad Aaron! Down boy!

He chuckled and kissed me, a way he knew would win me over again, and I still fall for it every time. As our lips parted, I couldn't help but blush at the way he looked at me, the way he held me. My cheeks were burning from the sight of him.

Suddenly, Pesky was on us, spinning around and trying to get our attention, pawing at us with one of his four legs. He must have been hungry!

"Daddy, is dinner ready?" Alexi asked, sitting atop Cutter's shield.

"Sure is, Scooter," Aaron told, a grin upon his face.

"YAY!" and Alexi shot off, dashing inside with Pesky right behind her, Cutter returning to his stalwart position by the door. Even after Aaron had freed him to the wild, Cutter remained by our side. I tried asking him why, but he only responded once, and even from his cryptic ghost language, I could only deduce that he was returning a favor.

As I was lost in wonder, Aaron swept me off my feet, but instead of yelping in surprise, I merely held onto him, sighing in glee as he walked me inside and to the table. Sitting me down there, Aaron then went to kitchen, returning with a tray of lasagna and a bowl of pecha berries, which Pesky promptly swiped from his hand. The little spider then sped up to the confines of his web by the air vent, moving the bowl so as not to spill a single berry. Ever since he had evolved, Pesky had built multiple nests, from the one here in the living area to one in Alexi's room and even a little one in our room for those storms that scared both him and Alexi into our arms. However, even in the confines of his nest, Pesky was still adorable; I would sometimes walk into the kitchen to find the little spider sleeping lazily in his hammock-like nest, one leg swinging freely after so many tries of finding a nice spot for it.

I then felt a careful touch upon my hand and my sights caught the eyes of the man I loved. A soft smile escaped my lips as we both gazed into each others eyes for a moment. We, all four of us, then ate our dinner.

It was not long, though, until Alexi went to school, actual school, not the preschool she and I had both known for so long. While Aaron had completed middle school even during his life as a trainer, I had no idea about school in general. Was it like the television shows? Was there going to be that snooty rich girl? Will Alexi have to fight the school principal to save a petting zoo!?... I really needed to cutback on the television. That first day, though, with both Alexi and me standing there before the gates of Sprucewood Middle School, was a bit nerve-racking. I watched as other children were ushered in by their parents, some going willingly into the unknown, others having to be pried from their parent's leg. It was the latter that Alexi and I noticed the most. She hugged my arm tightly, her eyes showing the mixture of confusion and fear that filled her tiny body. I knelt before her, though, holding both of her hands and looking at her with confidence. Everything is going to be okay.

"Mommy... I'm scared," she told. I pulled her into a loving hug, rubbing her back calmingly. There was nothing to be afraid of. I then held her at arms-length, looking into her eyes. I then pointed to me and then, with the same hand, touched her chest, right where her heart would be. I will be with you, Alexi; you will not be alone. She understood almost immediately, nodding her head. With her confidence restored, I then kissed her forehead and ushered her forth, watching my daughter as the teachers then rounded them up for her first class... and it was a good thirty minutes before I could move my legs, to carry myself to my little flower shop, without my precious girl. As I stayed within the confines of my shop, I could feel the hours slowly drone on. Of course people came in and admired the flowers I grew myself and imported from all over the regions, but with the thought of my little daughter all by herself in a strange new world made the clock tick so much slower than usual. It was only at lunch, when it struck twelve, that my mind was eased for the moment. The door jingled and Aaron stepped forth, holding a basket that I only presumed to have homemade treats. Every time the international league closed for the season, Aaron would be stuck at home, and in his newly found spare time, he had obtained the ability to craft any sort of treats and delights, something I personally loved to have at the end of a day at work.

"You wanna close for lunch," he asked, holding up the basket, "I got some oran tarts and mago muffins baked just this morning."

He was a curse on my shape and an arrow through my heart. I told my little helpers to tend to every flower's need while I was gone and then locked up, following Aaron as he led me to a little park just outside of Santalune City, a little grassland where a boy and his growlithe could bond and a family outing was enjoyed in the sun. We found a small hill to call our own and Aaron pulled out a nice blanket for us to lay upon. It was nice, but even on the blanket I sat half of myself on the grass, even laying down so that my fingers could pass through every blade of grass. Even against my dress, I love the feel of nature playing against my skin, the warmth of the sun and the cool dew of the grass; I guess it was the fairy in me. I was awakened from my state by a paper plate placed upon my belly, looking up to see a single cupcake tart filled with oran cream and a muffin pocked with bits of mago. My stomach then remembered it was lunch time. I sat up with plate in hand and tried the tart first, an explosion of creamy goodness playing along my taste buds. I quickly finished it and moved on to the mago muffin, and the taste was absolutely sweet, each bit of mago fulfilling my sweet tooth's desires. I ate the muffin, though at a slower pace, leaning against my love as he ate his fruit tart, watching me as I ate; I've asked him why he watches me eat his foods, and he told me that the best part of his baking was the reaction I had to his food. I couldn't help but blush at the thought of it. It didn't help that he then wrapped an arm around me, my eyes looking up into the deep blue sea within his stare. It was times like these I wanted to last forever.

"Oh, how charming!"

Oh, no...

"A pokemon and her master sharing lunch. How adorable!"

Aaron and I turned to see the up-turned nose of Georgeta, an upper-classed woman I had the displeasure of meeting all those years ago and a person whose last name I never bothered learning. Ever since she had found out both who and what I was and the case involving the Silverbirches, she had apparently made it her vendetta to make my life miserable, especially if it meant ruining such picturesque moments between me and my husband; why can't we just be left alone!?

"Still caring for the child?" Georgeta asked, "If I were you Mr. Olive, I would release such a pitiful keeper and hire a better servant."

The way she said keeper was as if she was comparing me to some camera, a piece of equipment!

"My wife is free to go whenever he wishes," Aaron snapped back, emphasizing my gender, "He stays of his own volition, even under your antagonism."

"You act like she's human, Mr. Olive."

"More human that you."

I love my mate. The colors Georgeta turned ranged from a nuclear red to a shade of bright purple. I guess being called lower than pokemon was an especially offensive slander, especially to that wigged gengar, who then puffed up her chest and strutted away, a parasol blocking her pale skin from the sun. I surmised it was to keep her evil soul from burning up in the light, but that's just my guess. As I finished my muffin in fumes and began drinking my bottle of water, I felt myself lifted gently by my arm. I shifted my gaze to see Aaron with a hand under my arm, a look in his eyes that glowed with determination. What was he thinking?

"Follow me."

Packing up our basket, Aaron then led me into the nearby foliage, so deep that I was pretty sure we would quickly become lost. Then, after a few more minutes of excursion, a small glade opened up, a stream bubbling down from a source unknown into a clearing of grass as green as emeralds. It was... beautiful...

"I found this while hiking around in my spare time," he told, "Reminded me of you."

My heart piece started to vibrate with every beat of my heart. He... thought of me... My eyes began to water at the little token of sweetness, that Aaron had brought me here because it had reminded him of me. The beautiful pond of grass with the babbling stream seemed to make this all feel like a dream, that this utopia within the woods belonged to imagination... and he had thought of me when he had seen it. He then held my hands and pulled me forward, giving me a loving kiss, a deep kiss, our tongues meeting once more to hug and stroke one another as we did. I felt myself forced gently to the ground, the bedding of grass like velvet against my back. Our lips then broke apart as Aaron looked at me, his eyes shimmering a way that made me feel like most beautiful thing in the world... My eyes were starting to tear up from loving passion... That jerk was trying to make me cry...

He then leaned back towards me, his lips meeting mine again, but only for a peck, then another on my cheek, and another, his lips stroking my neck and then my chest, finally kissing my heart piece. I released a quick gasp of passion, the love and ecstasy charging forth from just those few movements he did to me... He knew how to treat me, and I felt like a treasured gift...

I felt his hands pass under the hem of my dress as he kissed my belly, feeling up from my feet to my foreleg, continuing to my hips, which he then began to squeeze and massage. I let out a sigh and just laid back in bliss, letting him take me. Whether he was courting me in sexual desire or merely making me feel good, I knew that I was special in his heart. I then exhaled a deep breath, the weight of the world lifting from me as I felt his fingers begin to massage the hem of my dress, a soft and gentle rub that he knew I loved. He then halted his kissing and looked up at me, those loving blue eyes catching mine.

"Danny," he began, "You are the best thing that could happen to me, and don't let her make you think otherwise, alright?"

A soft smile grew on my lips and I nodded, laying back again to enjoy his fingers exploring my body, lifting up my dress, and exposing my small pink shaft, something I used to be ashamed of before Aaron made it clear that my entire body was beautiful to him. I did not look, I did not try to see, because everything felt so much better when I had just let it happen, allowed him his way, because that bond of trust made everything so much better. I felt a finger stroke my shaft, softly petting it down its neck, and though I had no outside genitals, it felt good to have fingers stroking between my legs, a place I would not let anyone else even gaze. Aaron was the only one I trusted, and he knew that; he knew that whatever he did, whatever he would do would not be hindered, that I laid my life bear before his love, and he did not try an inch of harm. Every stroke of fingers, every kiss upon my shaft, was meant to give me pleasure, and when he finally placed his lips around me, it felt like stars were flying within my mind. It did not take long; a long lap of my shaft, a loving stroke of its base, and I gave forth. Whether it tasted good or not, Aaron never said, but he told me that it was a sign, that he had done something for me that I only allowed him to do, and he accepted the reward with honor. He felt privileged that he could do this for me... I am so lucky...

A few minutes later, I felt my legs raised up... time to become one. At first, I felt a poke, then a prod, his great shaft pushing against my butt. I kept my legs raised, though they shook like crazy, like they had when we first started. The feeling never got old, the suspense that a pleasure unlike anything was about shine like a sun within me. There were times when, of course, it went wrong, that steps were skipped and a night was ruined, but practice had perfected us, and when I felt that tip kiss my entrance, I knew this time would be perfect. He pushed.

I gasped and then tried to quiet myself. We were in public space, and an uninvited guest could easily drop in, drawn to the noise. I gritted my teeth as I felt more and more of my love enter me. I panted hard and quick. He was nearly... all... the way... Oh, Xerneas... We may have slowed our sex life, but that meant nothing about its quality. Even as we stayed still, with Aaron hilted inside me, I could do nothing but enjoy the sensation, enjoy the love of my life as we were connected once more. I've heard it called many things, mostly vulgar names, but this one act was only known to me at the time as love. Aaron then began to move.

He pulled away a little and then pushed forward, eliciting a quiet yip from me. He went slowly, carefully, giving me as much pleasure as I gave him. I tried tightening up, to grab hold of his shaft. I heard him gasp. I smiled and then joined in with a moan. I wrapped my arms around him as he pushed forward again and again, his eyes wincing from the pleasure of his shaft within me. With what little cognitive power I was able to scrounge, I maneuvered my heart piece to pull my husband into a loving kiss, our lips joining as we moaned into each other's mouth, sharing ourselves with each other on every level. I lifted the back of his shirt to touch his naked skin, to feel the smooth surface of my love as he wrapped one arm around me, supporting himself with the other. Finally, we both felt it, his shaft growing rigid within me as I felt a pressure build up within my own. We climaxed, one of those rare occasions where we both reached together, where our love was so strong. We rolled onto our sides, his shaft leaving me, my body almost pleading for it to return if not for my mind silencing its qualms. We laid as lovers, as mates, relishing in the moment that not one being on this planet could take from us, not even that cold-hearted creature...

"Hey."

I broke away from my thoughts and looked up, seeing those beautiful eyes surrounded by that honey-colored hair.

"You're both a great wife and a loving mother," Aaron told me, a finger then stroking against my cheek, "We raised not only a great home but a wonderful daughter together. Don't ever forget that."

Yeah, I was able to obtain a wonderful life, one that I never even thought as a ralts existed, thanks to this loving male, and I was even able to receive a beautiful little girl... I wonder if she is doing alright...

"Wondering about Alexi?"

I nodded.

"She's probably doing fine; probably making friends even as we speak."

I wish even now that was true...

After I had returned to the shop and closed it for the day, I went straight to pick up Alexi from school, except... something seemed off. When I found her, she seemed to be looking down in thought, and I could even sense the culmination of sadness she felt within her. As she took hold of my hand, I tapped her on the shoulder, her brown eyes looking up at me. I smiled and motioned to the school; How was it?

"It... It was good, mommy," she told, "The teachers really liked me, and I even have Kyle and Tie in my homeroom class!"

I was very much happy to see her so enthusiastic, seeing the sadness disappear from her mind, replaced with youthful joy. As we walked home, she told me of what they had gone through, how each teacher reacted to her like she was a priceless stone readied to be sculpted. She spoke of how she aced the practice quizzes of nearly all of her classes, showing just how smart she was to her mentors. However, something still seemed to snake inside of her, a small worm of fear, but I only deduced it to be nothing but a simple sliver of anxiety. I wished I had asked her more...

Over the next several weeks, a pattern began to grow evident. At first, Aaron and I thought nothing of it, our little daughter trying to cope with the stress of school, but it seemed so much more... We saw it first within her grades. A progress report came in, and Aaron and I were slack jawed; C's and D's dotted her report, marked with notes of minimal participation and sometimes not even showing up, but why!? Alexi loved going to school, loved learning; her library of three, fully stocked book shelves atoned for that! Then came the isolation, Alexi blocking herself upstairs, not coming out until dinner... and my poor daughter ate like an animal; did she not eat lunch? However, the most horrible thing started to develop; when I went to pick her, I would see Alexi's mind shift so quickly, from ice cold sadness to raging anger, just at the sight of me... why me? It all became clear, though, when I arrived early one day.

I saw them, crowded around Alexi, laughing, shouting, screaming at her. It was the last period, but it was evident that Alexi had been dragged away from her class against her will. The profanity they screamed, the jeers they made, all of it I could see, I could feel, stabbing into the heart of my little Alexi. I stood in shock at first, my mind trying to piece together what in the world was going on. Then, a girl, who I presumed was the leader, raised her hand to strike Alexi. She was very surprised that it didn't budge.

If I could crack the foundations of a building, then holding the girl in place was mere child's play for my psychic powers. She looked at her hand in confusion and anger, demanding that the other girls helped her out. It was then she noticed me, and the blood ran in terror from her face. I do not know what I looked like, a horrible specter in the midst of day or raging ryhorn readied to charge, but I was readied to toss this little girl all the way to Unova if she was not just a child. I raised a hand and beckoned Alexi, my daughter running for her life as she then hid behind me. It was only then that I released the little menace.

She threatened me; she dared to threaten me after what she did to Alexi. As we walked way, she made it clear who she was and who her parents were and how much trouble I was in for even laying a psionic finger on her, that her mother, Georgeta Peachbark, would make my life miserable. The rotten berry doesn't fall from the diseased tree, I guess. Even as we walked away from her bullies, though, Alexi's mind never changed; her anger filled her like a feral creature, readied to swipe at anything near, and by the way she kept leering at me from time to time, I could tell those claws were pointed at me.

The minute we stepped into the house, she made it clear she had enough of me, ripping her hand away and stomping up the stairs.

"Alexi?" Aaron called from the kitchen, seeing her fume as she went, "What in the world has gotten into you!?"

"I'm sick of it!" she yelled, "I can't take it anymore!"

What!?

"Alexi!" Aaron shouted this time, walking up to the end of the stairs, "Come down this instant, young lady."

She looked at him, then she looked at me, and my heart piece felt it would shatter if she stared at me like that any longer. She stomped back down the stairs, moved past us and sat on the bed. Pesky didn't even budge from his nest.

"Now," Aaron started, "What is going on?"

"The kids hate me."

Huh?

"What? Why?"

"Because," Alexi told, tears starting to form, "They say pokemon shouldn't go to school..."

Aaron looked at me, is brow furrowed in confusion. I was slowly starting to realize... It was me. I looked at Aaron and pointed at my chest.

"Does it have something to do with mommy?"

She was silent. Aaron walked up to her and knelt down, trying to look into her eyes.

"Do they make fun of you because of your mommy?"

"He's not my mom..."

It was like being shot. Both Aaron and I stared at her for a horrible moment before he regained himself.

"What?"

Alexi got up, glaring at me. It was then I was able to see it; she had tried to hide it this entire time, the pain, the suffering, rage from unjustifiable punishment filling every corner of her mind. Her glare was blazed with ire, her teeth grinding in pure frustration. Weeks upon weeks of torture and terror welled up inside her, finally being unleashed upon the world, and it targeted me.

"YOU STUPID POKEMON! YOU ARE NOT! MY! MOM!"

I... I couldn't see... the shock hit like an avalugg and I couldn't see. My legs buckled and I fell to my knees. What sight I did have was then drenched by a river of tears. She... she hated me... She did not say it, but I felt every force of her hate wash over me... She hated me... I heard the front door open and slam and I heard Aaron cry out for Alexi, the door opening once more... but left open... she had run away... she had run away from me. I couldn't breathe, my whole throat choking up. I... I was crying... she hated me... my own daughter refuted me... I was not her mother anymore... She hated me.

I collapsed like a falling tree, teetering only a little at first, with a choke and sniffle as my mind tried to absorb what had just happened... Gravity then took hold... I cried more... and more... and then I crashed into misery. I fell to my side, tears rolling from my eyes like a torrent of woe. I wasn't able to hold it; I wasn't able to regain myself. Every bit of me began to hurt; she hated me. She loathed me! She blamed me for her pain! I had saved her life, but I had just made her suffer in th end! What if she would never accept me!? What if, for the rest of her life, she would loathe my very name?... her very name... Alexi Daniela Olive... The bullies went after her, and it was all my fault... As sight began to return, I reached out for the door, begging for her to return, begging for my little girl to forgive me for what I had done. Please, Alexi. Please forgive me!

I crawled my way to the couch, my body being crippled by my own desolation. My arms felt like rubber; my legs were weak. I could barely hoist myself upon the couch before my body gave way, only my top half laying on the cushion on as my lower half laid lame. My little girl, my daughter, who I had raised when she was so young, hated every fiber of my being... She would never accept me... I am not her mother... A fear began to creep into me that, maybe, she would never return...

That fear grew... As I regained more control over my grief-racked body, I realized that it had been nearly half an hour since Alexi... denounced me. Maybe Aaron was speaking to her. Maybe he took her to town, to calm her down, but as time ticked away, I began to wonder. Stores were already closed at this time; Aaron and Alexi were taking way too long. Something was wrong.

I got to my feet, as shaky as they were, and walked quickly outside, looking around. I then shouted out to them, even if it was just the name of my kin, but nothing came back, not word from either the road or the deep woods. I then looked around, trying to see if there were any tracks to tell me where they had gone. I looked to Cutter, whose ribbon-like arm pointed into a direction, one leading straight into the forest. Thank Dialga Cutter stayed with us. I ran into the forest.

Through the dirt and broken leaves, I could see tracks, just barely noticeable, the small footprints left by Alexi's shoes followed by Aaron's foot print... What? Those... those feet are two different sizes... no... It was another pair of tracks. Somebody else was out here. I ran as quick as I could, flashing forward, my eyes search, pleading for the forest to show some sort of clue, that everything was alright. However, horror struck when I found Aaron lying on the forest floor face down. I heard a groan; oh thank Xerneas, he was alive! I rushed to his side as Aaron tried to roll onto his back, but pain obviously coursed through him, his hand racing immediately to his side; a broken rib. He saw me, the worry in my eyes.

"Team Flare!" he gasped, groaning in pain as he then clawed his way over to tree trunk to lay upon, "Danny, a member of Team Flare; they took Alexi, taking her to Johto."

Johto? Why Johto?- Brenda Silverbirch!? No, it was too much of a coincidence.

"He's going back to his helicopter," my love told me, "Heard him talking about when he took Alexi. Go!"

But you're hurt!

"I'm fine!" Aaron barked, a fire like none before sparking in his eyes, "If you don't move, Alexi will be lost. GO!"

Aaron then pointed forward, and in the deep stillness and silence of the forest night life, I could hear something in the distance. Alexi!

I dashed forward, the weakness in my legs replaced with a strength I had never felt before. I don't care if she hated, if she would wish for my death. Nobody was going to take my little girl!

"Let me go!"

I stopped for a moment. That was close by!

"I said let go!"

To the left of me! Over that hill!

"Calm your head, brat!"

I peaked the hill to see him, the Red Suit, with his arms around my daughter, dragging her away.

"I ain't gonna hurt you! Just taking you back to your real mother."

Even from here I could see the horror on Alexi's face; she fully knew what that woman tried to do to her.

"NO!"

"Easy! If you get hurt, I don't get paid!I don't get paid, I can't bring the Team back together, capisce!?" the man yelled, "Besides, wouldn't ya like it if I got rid of those pesky people who took you away?"

At this Alexi struggled even harder, even biting him hard on the arm. The Red Suite howled in pain. He threw her to the ground, anger coursing through his mind. He was going to hurt her!

"Why you-!"

The will-o-wisp missed his face by an inch, blasting a hole as big as a base ball into the tree beside him. He turned to see his assailant, and Alexi looked about and saw me. She was silent with shock, though the way I looked would have stopped a buffalant. With my hair ragged from torment and my faced stained with dried tears, I must have looked like a denizen of the forest, a ghostly woman haunting the woods, a dozen small red flames dancing around me, readied to be tossed at the slightest whim. It was then that the Red Suite saw me, too, also taken aback by my state, but he quickly recovered.

"Ah! So the pokemon wants to play, too!" he shouted, a smile creeping upon his face and his unsheathed a pokeball from his belt, "Gotta little something specifically for you, from Brenda with love."

A flash of light flashed through the darkened forest, and there, with four sharpened steel blades curving from its stomach, stood a bisharp, blood red covering it like a suit of its trade. It didn't hesitate at the sight of me. I barely had time before a blade from its elbow nearly sliced through my face, slashing apart the tree that was next to me. With a flash of light, I shot it with moonblast. It just shrugged it off like it was nothing; it was a steel type! It then charged forth again, trying to eviscerate me with the yellow blade on its blood red helm, its eyes transfixed on me alone. Then a blade of shadow shot forth from its razor hand, the dark move hitting me square in the chest. It was dark and steel! No... It had the type advantage! I had nothing to fight with but moonblast, my psychic powers useless against its dark attributes. Will-o-wisps flew and struck across its form, but the burns seemed to only irritate it as it then charged again, it steel blades looking for the finishing blow. I would not be able to hold out for long. I... I was going to lose Alexi!

Suddenly, a shield blocked the attack, steel against steel scratching and tearing at each other as my rescuer fended off the bisharp. The dark pokemon tried to retreat, but the whole form of my avenger was a giant steel blade, swinging and crashing against the ground as two ribbon arms held forth a shield to stop any attacks. I... I couldn't believe it. Cutter!

The aegislash left no quarter, his great blade swinging and striking at wherever the bisharp was. Sacred sword after sacred sword tried to carve its way into the dark and steel pokemon, one crashing into the it and smashing it into a tree. As the foliage crumbled and splintered, Cutter waited as we both scanned the debris, waiting for our foe to reappear. It didn't take long. Like lightning it struck, the blades on its stomach wrapping around Cutter, who had been caught off guard.

"That's it!" the Red Suite shouted, "Use night slash!"

In a darkened flash, a shadowed blade carved through Cutter, the mighty ghost falling to the ground, still and unresponsive. Now, the bisharp turned to me. I shouted in fury and used moonblast. It took it head on and was upon me, one razor tipped hand readied to slash into me. No...

"Mommy!"

The flashed forward, regardless of barrier, ripped through her shirt and struck right into- Wh-what? Wh-why was Alexi between us? Its hand was... in her... No... No, this isn't right! Alexi was standing; she was okay! She was... bleeding. The bisharp and I watched as blood trickled down, dropping, like water, from its hand. The bisharp looked clueless. What had happened? No... This isn't what it had trained for. It removed its hand from my daughter, the blade covered in her blood. It shook its head. This wasn't what was supposed to happen! Horror filled the yellow eyes of bisharp as it back away, staring at its hands, wanting the blood to go away. He was not trained to do this!

I, however, paid no attention, the world around me growing numb. She laid there, limp in my arms, an expression of shock and fear painted upon her face, the blood, her blood, seeping from the side of her mouth as she began to cough, her body trying to breath; she was drowning.

This... This wasn't fair... I had loved her, had taken care of her as a baby... I nearly lost her, I had gotten her back, only for the briefest moment, and when I heard that word, when she saw me as her mother again, my little Alexi was taken away!? I looked up from my dying daughter, glaring with hatred I had never felt before, and ire so fierce it would burn away the forest. All that anger, all that hate, was aimed towards the bisharp. It realized my rage, tried to tell, tried to plea, that this was not what it wanted, that it had never wished for this to happen. I didn't care. With a roar that could not be described by any mortal man, that embodied the greatest rage, grief and hatred that a mother could ever feel, I used my entire power, my entire reservoir, to blaze forth the very force of the moon, to obliterate this creature before me, this fiend that had taken my Alexi away from me! It smashed it into a hillside; it pinned it as my burning power bit at its form, tearing at its body. I loved her! I cherished her! She was a jewel I never wanted to lose, and you took her away from me!Finally, as I held up the blast as long as I could, to claim the vengeance that was rightfully mine, fatigue stopped my attack, the bisharp falling limp to the ground. Dead or alive, I didn't care; it now knew the fury of my ire.

"M...mommy..."

My anger died away. The rage turned to ice. I looked down at my daughter, her eyes growing heavy. She coughed, blood and pain covering more of her face.

"I...I'm sorry..."

No, sweetie. Please.

"M-mommy... I'm cold..."

I pressed my palm against her chest, using a pulse of healing to try to sew her wounds. It did very little. Only the open wound of her skin healed, closing up her insides but not stopping the bleeding. She wasn't going to last! No... Oh, Xerneas, please no!

Xerneas... Aaron had met Xerneas... had freed him from the Red Suits! The deity of life... he was the only one!

I picked up my dwindling child, pressing her against my chest, holding tightly to her hand. I ran back, trying to find Aaron once more, to see if he knew where the life god was. I called out to him, wanting to hear his voice.

"Danny!?"

Over there!

"Danny!"

He was still leaning against the tree, holding his side, but when he saw Alexi, his body must had numbed like mine. He reached forward, his face frozen with fear from seeing our daughter, our little Alexi, covered in her own blood.

"No..." Aaron whimpered, his breath shuttering, "This... this can't be..."

He reached forward and shook her gently.

"Alexi?"

She was still.

"Alexi!?"

A cough returned his call, more droplets running from the edge of her mouth.

"Oh, Xerneas..." he gawked, "She's still alive..."

Xerneas! I pointed at him, at what he had said. Aaron, where was Xerneas!?

"Wh-what? Danny, what are you-?" It struck him like a rock. "Xerneas..."

I nodded vigorously. Yes! Xerneas! Where is he, Aaron!?

My love reached for his belt, pulling forth a pokeball and releasing Rak, the sleek dragon type looking around to see what was going on. He spied Alexi and his eyes shot wide open.

"Danny," Aaron told me, "Take Rak and go to the Winding Woods. Once you are over it, find the largest tree, a towering tree, one you could not believe would exist on its own. There, you will find Xerneas. Rak."

The noivern stood at attention.

"Fly as fast as you can."

The dragon nodded. I clambered onto his back, holding tightly to Alexi as the bat-like dragon raced into the air, a few wing beats already carrying us far from Santalune Forest, higher and higher towards the clouds. Each moment, though, I could feel Alexi draining more and more away, her breathing becoming slower and slower with each passing second. At this rate... would we make it? My breath began to shutter as whatever adrenaline began to seep out of my body. It was now not a matter of fight and flight; it was time, a commodity I knew we had little of. We were already passing over the western mountains, the range spanning several dozen miles now disappearing before us in minutes. No matter how fast Rak was, though, I feared that Death would beat us...

She was starting to fade away when I saw it off in the distance, a tree that bloomed over the others, its canopy stretching like an umbrella over the world; however, only those who dared the mysterious woods would have had even a small chance to see such an awesome specimen of the forest, and they may not had realized what they had even seen. At this height, though, it was clear as day. I pointed it out to Rak and he zoomed towards it as I held on for both Alexi and my life. Soon, we were surfing over the top of the woods and then, as carefully as Rak could, plunged into the heart of the forest, the dragon landing us at the base of the giant tree. There, before us, was a great opening in the tree, a knot hole that could have easily been a cave. Rak drew no further towards the entrance, knowing too well what force laid behind the darkness within. I, however, had no choice but to press on, Alexi's life force only a cinder in my arms. I got off the dragon and rushed into the exist, blindingly running through the front passageway. I didn't care about the dangers, about the power of this god; I wanted my daughter back, and I would fight any force to get it, even life itself! As light began to fade, I summoned a single will-o-wisp, lighting my way as much as I could. As I kept walking, though, it seemed... empty. Dark thoughts began to creep into my head, doubt and fear beginning to reign over me. What if he had gone on to another tree? What if he lived in a different forest? Would he even reveal himself, or would he merely ignore me...?

_I greet all trespassers upon my domain_.

I froze. That... was from everywhere... Even Alexi stirred in her comma, her coughs now just weakened wheezes.

_Speak_, _young one. Why are you here?_

It was then I realized that it was telepathy, the great god of life speaking into my mind; like I should expect any less.

_Speak._

I... I come to ask a favor. Please, heal her. I held Alexi more prominently, trying to show the great god, where ever he was. Please, you must help her!

_A human. You bring a human before me, child, after what they had done?_

What?

_Humanity, a creature represents all that we are not. Destructive, violent, they do not seek the natural change as we do, only war, as they have done before._

Wh-what do you mean violent!? Alexi is not violent! She has not harmed a thing in her life!

_The short life she has had! Tell me, through your own truths, have you not seen the flame that burns within humanity, the fire that can destroy an entire forest, burn it to ash?_

I... I have seen it... I will not lie. I have seen the destructive fire that you so fear. I have fought against and have vanquished it time and time again, but I have seen those flames in a different glow, fires that could help smith greater things than even you can create.

Xerneas himself seemed perplexed, his silence alone beckoning me to continue.

This child shows that same flame, that same fire, to change the world into a better place, a brighter future for both humanity and pokemon. My mate and I have nurtured this fire, and I can say that my daughter is nothing like those tormenting souls you have seen before.

_You... raised this child?_

Yes, and my mate is Champion Aaron Olive, the best human and male I could have ever met.

I could have sworn the ground shook when Xerneas, the great deer of seven antlers, chuckled.

_So... you, a male gardevoir, have fallen in love with a human male and thus have raised a child together? Your story is quite imaginative, but how can I trust it to be true? How do I know that this child will not cause another war?_

I could feel the last of Alexi begin to fade away, her body now ice cold. This talk, this debate, was nothing more than a stall, a way for Xerneas to make my efforts useless. No, I shall not be tricked by some demented god! I looked into the deep darkness and raised my daughter towards it, glowering into it, challenging his decision.

Does this look like a warrior to you?

Silence fell upon us, and I realized that even the forest outside had grown quiet. Fear began to slither once more into me, that I had enraged him, had caused him to leave out of annoyance. What sort of god of life would let an innocent child die!?

My breathe was then caught in my lungs. Out of the darkness, almost from the wood itself, a great deer head crowned by seven horns loomed forward, its deep blue mane blending so well into the shadow that he seemed one with the tree. I almost forgot myself as those x-shaped pupils stared deep into me, judging my very soul. Then, as his silver-laced hooves stepped out from the darkness, I collected myself, lifting Alexi up towards him.

Would you let a child die by the hands of a pokemon?

Xerneas again returned my question with silence, looking upon us almost with interest, as if we were some sort of freak show. Go ahead, laugh at us. Find us as humorous as you like. Laugh at us until the taurus come, but don't you dare let my daughter die!

_Even in nature, daughters should not die before their mothers._

He stepped forward. A soft wind began to sing through the tree as a blinding rainbow of light suddenly shined from the seven antlers of Xerneas. He leaned forward, his eyes beginning to glow a sharp white of light, his nose touching the chest of my daughter. I felt her grow lighter within my arms, but I dared not let her go. I would not surrender her fully to this so-called god. Xerneas himself seemed to glow, as did the entire tree itself, a force unlike anything I had felt before spinning and circling around us dancing upon the air and churning into Alexi, warmth now beginning to spread throughout her body. My breathing grew quick. Was it working? Were we too late? Was the life god's goal a success!? Then in a blinding light, all went dark, and Alexi fell back into my arms.

_It is done._

Darkness... That's... all I really remember afterwards. I knew things had to die, but... I never thought it would be me...but, when he... when mom risked his own life to save me... I knew I was wrong... those kids... they called me a freak... a poke girl... not all human... and all that anger, all that torture went towards mom... even though it wasn't her fault. I wish... I wish I could tell him I that loved him, that I loved my mother... one... last... time...

Warmth... a warmth I had almost forgotten... it spread into me, heating my chest and warming my body. What... what was going on?... I tried opening my eyes, but I felt so weak... I needed to know, though... I needed to know... what was going on? I tried calling out, to say something, but a small groan was all I could do... I had to get my eyes opened... I... I had to...

"M...Mommy?"

The world seemed to stop for a moment, and, finally, my eyes were able to open, to see a gardevoir standing over me, to see a look of confusion be replaced by a beaming smile of joy as he pulled me into a hug. My body... it hurt all over... As my mom hugged me, I saw what was behind her, a deep cavern in a tree, and within it stood a giant black elk, with a mane of deep blue fur and a crown of seven horns. As quickly as I saw him, though, he disappeared, back into his great home... who... who was that?...

My mom, though lowered me back down against her chest, holding my head to her shoulder as she walked towards Rak, who seemed absolutely thrilled to see me. So much was happening, yet I didn't understand... I was tired, hurting and shivering from the forest air... I wanted a bed... I wanted soup...

"Mommy..."

He looked down at me, a concerned look upon his face.

"I... I wanna go home now?"

Concern turned to a soft, gentle smile and he nodded, holding me still as she climbed onto Rak, the dragon lifting off and heading for home. I don't remember how far we flew or even where we came from. All I knew, from the very beginning of that flight, that I fell asleep, safe and sound, within my mommy's arms.

**And thus brings a story to a close and new one into fruition. I hope you all liked my latest and last addition to Danny's story (don't worry; we'll see him again!) and the introduction of the new main character. Anyways, I offered a full explanation, but will be in due time; it is currently 2 a.m. and I need to go to bed. Goodnight everybody. :)**


End file.
